Among the various cards furnished on a mobile telephony terminal, SIM cards are loaded with the majority of information needed for actuating the terminal; in particular, they are loaded with subscriber personal information such as passwords, as well as related encrypted data including the telephone number, network number, etc. Accordingly, mobile terminal are furnished with a SIM card socket in the main circuit board that is mounted within the terminal, and are designed so that the SIM card makes electrical contact with the SIM card socket.
In the SIM card socket is furnished a access terminal where contact occurs with the card terminal furnished on the SIM card. The card terminal and the access terminal of the socket correspond one-to-one; as in Korean Registered Patent No. 0919948 (hereinafter “the reference”), a single access terminal is contacted to a single card terminal.
According to the reference, in the housing there are furnished the same number of access terminals as are furnished on the SIM card; the contact point part of the access terminal protrudes up from the bottom surface of the housing to contact with the card terminal of the SIM card.
If the same number of access terminals are furnished on the SIM card socket as on the card terminal furnished on the SIM card, as in the prior patent, if some access terminals furnished on the SIM card socket are damaged then the signals cannot be properly transmitted, leading unavoidably to a product defect.
Patent Reference 1: Republic of Korea Registered Patent Gazette No. 0919948 (issued 2009 Oct. 1).